The present disclosure relates to an image processing circuit, an image processing method, and a display device.
As a high dynamic range (HDR) technology, there is a technique in which a plurality of images which are photographed under different exposure conditions (a bright image, a normal image, a dark image, and the like) are processed to be combined, compressed to an amount of information which can be expressed in a general monitor, and then displayed (for example, refer to JP H7-131796A and JP H7-135599A). In addition, in order to realize HDR display, there is also a proposed technique in which a plurality of images of which a grayscale expression range is divided are displayed as sub frames as a technique of reproducing grayscales which exceed the performance of monitor expression (for example, JP 2010-276968A).